


just say yes, please???

by kuntenjohnil



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntenjohnil/pseuds/kuntenjohnil
Summary: “Ge,” Hendery calls from behind the cashier. “You are the only one who knows the password to the cafe’s twitter account, right?”Kun frowns, “Yeah… supposedly.”A moment of silence ensues before Hendery finally continues, “You… you might want to check the newest tweet.”Kun takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Not himagain.”In which Ten is Kun’s persistent secret admirer, but he has his own, unconventional ways in trying to get Kun’s attention.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 261
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	just say yes, please???

Thursday afternoon is usually one of the quietest days of the week at Kun’s cafe, especially after lunch hours. People are back to work, and university students are back to campus for their after-lunch classes, so his cafe is mostly filled with people doing their work with their laptops or stacks of papers, or those who are simply having their cozy reading time. The cafe is mostly quiet, except for the sound coming from the hustle and bustle of Kun and his assistants.

So nobody is prepared for the surprise coming during such a calm afternoon. 

“Ge,” Hendery calls from behind the cashier. “You are the only one who knows the password to the cafe’s twitter account, right?”

Kun frowns from his stand near the coffee machine, “Yeah… supposedly.”

A moment of silence ensues before Hendery finally continues, “You… you might want to check the newest tweet.”

Kun takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Not him _again_.”

“Oooooooh!” Yangyang stops sweeping the floor and quickly takes his phone out of his apron pocket to check twitter, “What did he write this time?”

“Wait,” Hendery scowls. “Does everyone here know what’s going on except _me_?”

“Only Yangyang actually,” Kun quickly tries to calm Hendery down. A scowling cashier is _definitely_ not a good image when it comes to the customers. “And that’s only because he is such a busybody.”

“Hey!” Yangyang protests, but his eyes are still rooted on his phone screen, his fingers busy scrolling his timeline.

“Okay, so…” Hendery comes over to Kun, bumping his hip against the cafe owner’s, “Care to explain, boss?”

Kun sighs, “It is just… this guy.”

“Kun ge’s secret admirer!” Yangyang loud-whispers.

“No, he is _not_!” Kun rebuts hurriedly.

“He really _is_ !” Yangyang rebuts back. “I mean, who in the hell tweets—” Yangyang squints at his phone screen “— _‘I have never loved afternoons as much, I have never longed more for your touch. You are my reason to survive, and you are the only one I truly love. Good afternoon to the love of my life, Qian Kun! I am still waiting for you to say yes to that date’_ if they are not a secret admirer! This is not something that you send to your bro!”

“Wow ge, your secret admirer is a hacker _and_ a poet.” Hendery whispers in awe.

“‘Survive’ and ‘love’ don’t even rhyme,” Kun mumbles while fumbling with his phone, only remembering to delete the tweet now. “And he definitely googled that poem anyway.” 

“Kun ge,” Xiaojun finally shows up from the storeroom, phone in hand and sweating profusely after arranging sacks of coffee beans, “Please _please_ just say yes to that date, how many times has he hacked your twitter account, and now the cafe’s twitter account?”

“Wait,” Kun’s eyebrows furrow. “How did you know about this?”

“Boss, I follow your twitter, remember? And I was confused with whatever was going on with the weird tweets, so I asked Yangyang and he told me everything,” Xiaojun quickly answers (Kun immediately throws a glare at a grinning Yangyang). “And don’t dodge the question, Kun ge!”

“Whoah, he hacked Kun ge’s personal twitter account before?” Hendery asks Yangyang.

Yangyang’s eyes brighten. “Yes! And the tweets were sooo funny, like, they were ranging from something along the line of _‘hello kun’s followers! I am here to tell you that kun is the love of my life and yes although I know he is the most amazing person in this world and some of you might be crushing on him, please let me have his heart’_ to _‘I am so sad because kun is still mad at me since the last time I professed my love to him here I mean who won’t when you are falling for someone as awesome as qian kun?’_ ”

“Oh??? So you actually know him, ge?” Hendery’s eyes widened.

“Wait for a bit,” Kun raises his forefinger, eyes still trained on his phone screen. “I’m changing the email and password of the cafe’s account.”

“Ge, your secret admirer hacked your personal account like… four, five times? And he always managed to do so even though you have changed the email and password _all the time_. There is no use in changing them, trust me.” Xiaojun deadpans.

“Then what should I do?!” Kun asks exasperatingly.

“Say yes to the date, ge!” Xiaojun answers back in frustration.

“ _That_ ,” Kun says as he puts his phone on the table, “is _never_ an option.”

“But ge,” Hendery whines. “You haven’t answered my question. Do you actually know this guy?”

  
  


_____

  
  


**@qiankun**

My cafe’s twitter account this time?

**@iloveqiankun**

Oh hi baby good evening! 😍

Hows work?

Must be tiring right?

**@qiankun**

You know I am not here to tell you about my day

**@iloveqiankun**

But I want u to :(((

**@qiankun**

Seriously

Why do you keep doing that?

**@iloveqiankun**

Doing what?

Asking about ur day?

Bcs I love u!

**@qiankun**

No

Why do you keep hacking my accounts?

**@iloveqiankun**

Oh

Bcs u still havent said yes to the date!

And u kept on ignoring me when I hacked ur personal account :(((

**@qiankun**

So that’s why you decided to hack my cafe’s account?

What’s next?

My mom’s facebook account?

**@iloveqiankun**

Oh?

U just gave me an idea! 🤩

**@qiankun**

NO!

Seriously

What can I do to make you stop?

**@iloveqiankun**

Ive told u!

Say yes to the date :(((

Cant u see that I am in love with u :(((

**@qiankun**

How am I supposed to say yes?

I don’t know you!

I don’t even know what to call you!

_____

  
  


“Ge!” Yangyang greets Kun enthusiastically as Kun enters the cafe. “Did you know that your secret admirer’s pseudonym is Ten? Ten as in, the number?”

Kun’s eyebrows furrow. “What? How did you know?”

“He emailed all of us last night using your office email, ge!” Hendery suddenly pops up from behind the counter.

Kun looks like he just had an aneurysm.

“He did WHAT???”

  
  


_____

  
  


Kun has been staring at his computer screen for the past fifteen minutes now, with his screen showing the email that Yangyang just forwarded.

The email sent by his secret admirer to all of his assistants last night.

_Hello!_

_I am sure you know this is not your boss right away from the greeting right? ;)_

_First of all, I would like to introduce myself. You can call me Ten, and trust me, I am not a bad person! Pinky promise!_

_I am sending you this email in order to humbly request two things from you:_

  1. _Can you please inform your boss that my name is Ten? So that he knows what to call me :)_
  2. _Since there are three of you, I am begging you all, please please ask your boss to go on a date with me :( I am sure you know how long I have been begging for it from him and it still doesn’t work until today, so I am asking for your help since, you know, the more the better, right? I promise you all that I am not a creep, and I am doing this with good intentions._



_So, yeah, that’s all. I hope you guys are willing to consider my request because I am just that desperate :( thank you so much in advance!_

_Best regards,_

_Ten_

Kun rubs his temples.

_Why is this guy so,_ so _persistent? How did he even know me? Do I actually know him?_

_What does he see in me?_

“Boss,” Xiaojun’s head suddenly peeks from Kun’s office door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah yeah, sure.” Kun answers as he puts his glasses back on. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. It’s quite a slow day, I’m sure Yangyang and Hendery can handle everything while I am here.” Xiaojun answers as he sits down on the seat in front of Kun. “I am actually here to check on you, ge.”

“Hm? Why?” Kun asks confusedly.

“You are thinking about Ten’s email, right?”

Kun is silent for a few seconds, then he huffs and nods weakly.

“Do you want our opinion on this, ge?” Xiaojun asks carefully.

Kun looks like he is contemplating for a while before he finally answers, “Alright, what do you guys think?”

“Honestly, just say yes to him, just this once, ge.”

Kun is about to retort, but then he stops himself and says instead, “Okay, go on. Why do you guys think so?”

Xiaojun lets out a sigh of relief then continues, “From what we have observed so far, we can see that he is smart, he could be a genius even, but he hasn’t done anything that is _really_ out of the line. I mean, he is definitely able to get your home address and send you creepy packages or anything like that, but he doesn’t. He’s only hacked your social media accounts and your official email. He only used that to send one email to us, and that’s it. I think he genuinely, really wants to have a date with you, ge.”

Kun only hums, still contemplating what Xiaojun has said.

“If you are afraid of anything that may happen, you can tell him that you want the date to be here, in your own cafe. If he wants to have a date with you _that_ bad, I am sure he will be okay with it. And since both of you will be here, we can keep an eye on him as well. It’s a win-win situation for the both of you, don’t you think so?” Xiaojun adds on.

Kun stays quiet.

  
  


_____

  
  


**@qiankun**

So

Ten

**@iloveqiankun**

Yes thats me! 😁

Now u know my name!

**@qiankun**

Ten please

After harassing me

Now you harassed my assistants too?

**@iloveqiankun**

Wait

Does the email count as harassment?

Omg I am so sorry :(((

Pls send my apologies to ur assistants

I really didnt mean to do that 😞

Im just so so so desperate 😭

**@qiankun**

Fine

If you are that desperate

One date 

And that’s all

**@iloveqiankun**

Wait

What

Did u

Just

Say yes??????

**@qiankun**

I thought that’s what you have been wanting all this while?

**@iloveqiankun**

Yesyesyesyes!!!

Omg u dont know how happy it makes me 🥰🥰🥰

Aaaaaaaaaaa

Wait let me scream once again

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay

So when?

When can we have our first date? ;)

**@qiankun**

First of all

I want it to be at my own cafe

**@iloveqiankun**

Sure!

No prob at all!

Ooooo I can finally taste the infamous kaya toast that u mentioned in ur cafe’s twitter 

**@qiankun**

Okay good

**@iloveqiankun**

So when?

**@qiankun**

Definitely not when the cafe is crowded

This Thursday afternoon?

I have things to take care of in the morning

So I will only be getting to the cafe around 2 pm.

So this Thursday, 2 pm.

**@iloveqiankun**

Sure sure!!!

Aaaaaaa I really cant wait! 😍😍😍

See u this thurs kunnie!!!

**@qiankun**

Alright then

See you

  
  


_____

  
  


Kun slowly takes a deep breath.

Then he exhales quickly.

He already can see the nameboard of his own cafe from where he is currently standing. His phone screen is still displaying Yangyang’s last message of “ten is here!!! 💕”

His brain is still trying to decipher the meaning from such a simple message.

_Why did Yangyang sound so excited? Is Ten actually a nice guy? Or is he someone that we might have known all along? What does the heart emoji mean? Why is it there? Why did Yangyang use that heart emoji? Why didn’t he use the usual red one? Was he trying to tell me something?_

_Or is my brain just overthinking things?_

Kun exhales again, a long one this time around.

_Let’s just go in, then get it over and done with._

Kun decides that he has had enough pep talk, so he takes quick strides and finally enters his cafe.

Wait.

No.

Strike that.

He is definitely _never_ going to be prepared for _this._

Kun is still standing dumbfoundedly when someone he doesn’t know stands in front of him and waves his hand excitedly, “Hi, Kun! I’m Ten! It is so great to finally meet you!”

Kun’s brain instantly short-circuits and is only able to supply him one adjective.

_Beautiful._

Kun shakes his head.

_No, Kun. Focus._

He then focuses his sight again to what’s in front of him.

Behind the smiley Ten, there is a huge banner hung on the wall, surrounded by pink heart-shaped balloons and colorful streamers.

  
  


And “MARRY ME QIAN KUN” is written right in the middle of the banner, in all capitals.

  
  


“....Ten, right?” Kun finally finds his voice back.

Ten’s eyes instantly sparkle, “Yes, that’s me!”

Kun gestures at the whole setup, “Can you… explain all this?”

“Yes, of course!” Ten answers chirpily. “I am proposing to you!” 

As if the answer didn’t almost give Kun a heart attack.

“Ten,” Kun speaks with the tone that he usually uses for his five year old nephew. “I thought this is supposed to be a date? Like, our _very first_ date? Why are you suddenly proposing to me?”

Ten’s smile doesn’t falter even a bit, and he quickly pulls Kun’s hand to have a seat (that is nicely decorated with rose petals and a vase of roses) on the table right in front of the banner. “Let’s have a seat! I’ll explain everything to you!”

Kun sits down nicely, meanwhile Ten takes a seat right in front of him.

Five minutes has passed since they sat down, and Kun is still waiting for Ten to start his explanation.

But Ten is looking at him with a dopey smile instead.

“Ten?” Kun waves his hand in front of Ten’s face. “You okay there?”

“Ah, I am sorry!” Ten is suddenly awakened from his stupor. “I am just… you’re so handsome, it distracts me.”

Kun immediately flushes.

“Anyway!” Ten exclaims abruptly. “Do you perhaps remember an online game named The Babylon Candle?”

Kun hums as he tries to remember, then he finally nods, “Yeah, I think it was Hendery who introduced the game to me? It was a really difficult game, I remember I could only finish it after three days.”

“Exactly!” Ten exclaims excitedly. “No one has been able to finish the game, except you!”

Kun’s eyebrows shoot up, “What? Really?”

“Trust me, I know,” Ten grins, “because I am the creator of that game.”

Now Kun’s eyes get even wider, “ _You_ made that game???”

Ten smiles proudly, then he nods, “Yes, it is literally my baby. I created each level with such precision, and I made them _so_ difficult to pass, that I even promised myself I would marry the very first person who manages to finish the game.”

Kun is dumbfounded once again.

“....what?”

“You heard me!” Ten answers cheekily. “Of course, I am not going to simply marry anyone, so I did a background check of you beforehand. Then I realized, you’re not just that person who could finish my game, but you’re such an amazing person inside out too. Fun fact! Did you know that there is nothing but praises when people talk about you in their social media? Not even in their private accounts!”

Kun shakes his head.

Ten’s (cute) smile gets even wider, “Now you know!”

Kun is still trying to get over his shock (the past fifteen minutes is just so overwhelming for him okay) when Ten suddenly holds his hands.

“So,” Ten asks earnestly. “Qian Kun, will you marry me?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I finally am able to write something under 3k words! Woohoo!!! This ‘chaos’ was started by the discussion that I had with my sister, when I asked her “I feel like writing kunten for alw this round, the theme is secret, and I can only write 3k words. Any idea?” And... yeah, this is basically the brainchild of our chaotic brains lol.
> 
> I’d also like to thank Rose as the sweetest and amazing beta! And also, thank YOU so much for reading until the end, and I really, really hope you enjoyed this fic! Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated and will keep me going!


End file.
